girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dal Dal Choi/@comment-122.166.91.109-20160407095612
From Past one week i had read all the chapters in this manga, after reading this manga what i have observed in this story is, this story looks too much exaggerated, cmon from the start this story is so made up, lets consider dal dal character, she is a successful girl, she is a good fighter, she is good at cooking, she is charismatic, she is good looking,from what the author has described she is a very successful person and has a bright future ahead, and she falls for jae gu on the first day, and tries to kiss him, then in all of the other chapters she roams around this guy like anything just to impress him, and this guy is stone cold, he does not know why she is doing so, and rejects her each and every attempt to impress her, cmon we know in real life we have our own attitudes and ego in us, if somebody turns us down we will not accept it, and here this author is showing as though she has no attitude and ego of her own even though being such succesful person. Then the next unrealistic stuff this author has pumped in this manga is, jae gu the last boy on this world, i know this is a girls only school but have these girls never met any guy outside their school or never seen a boy at any point of time in their life, the author shows him as a celebrity in this manga, wherever he goes girls start taking photos of him, even in the showers, cmon that's too much, as far as i know no girl will ever behave in such a desperate manner in front of person whom she does not even know. Unless he is some sort of celebrity or something like that. I highly doubt that guys never tried on the girls of this school even though this school has such good reputation. Now the next thing i observed in this manga is, moon young i believe she is a very prominent character in this manga, again the author has portrayed her to be a very succesful person similar to dal dal, with the exception that she does not cook good, but apart from that she is good looking, she is popular, and no guy has tried for her, cmon be serious, the author is implying that she desperate for a boyfriend, and she tries on jae gu, and he doesnt give a damn abt it, i believe this comic is wriiten from a author in korea, and i dont think so korea has a problem with sex ratio, bcoz this author shows that all the girls in this school have no boyfriends, i dont know why, and they all are hitting on a single guy jae gu, as he is the only boy left for all of these girls. Queen, what can i say abt her, everybodys knows, she is from a family that owns largest electronic company in korea, resorts, bussiness spread all around the world, have political connections etc etc...., but apart from all this the author here is portraying her to be very succesful as an individual too, she is 2 time champion of the wild league which is not everybody cup of tea, she is good looking, she is intelligent, with all this credits to her and with her family background, she is an outstanding person, yet she falls for a person like jae gu on the first day of school, oh cmon give me break, and he doesn't give a damn abt her, in the final chapters i believe i had read, queen confessed to him, and he turned it down, oh be serious, and she is still into him, it show these girls have no attitude and ego of their own and are desperate for a boyfriend here, where in this author shows that jae gu here is the only option available to them. Abt jae gu i dont want to talk abt it, bcoz i feel this is worst comic character i have ever read abt, selfish, has a big problem with ego and attitude, does not care abt how others feel, does not repay back the people who cared for him, acts as cold blooded in some chapters, from my opinon jae gu doesnt deserve any of these girls. It is not like i have not read manga before, i have read a lot on romance, comedy, high school life, and one manga that bought tears to my eyes is Midori No Hibi. In this manga it show how a selfish cold hearted person turns into a nice person by falling in love with the girl who has crush on her, not like jae gu who plays with others fellings. This is my personal opinion on this manga, if i had said something wrong or misunderstood somthing you can always feel free to correct me by posting a reply to my comment, i have no problem with it.....